Love No More
by aMiNe L
Summary: Shu finally brakes down. warning: OOCUnwanted pair
1. Track 1

Love No More aMiNe L.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation Ok !

**Realization of the pink**

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I love you.

I care for you.

And what do you do?

It's plain and simple….NOTHING

How did we end up like this? Am I really nothing to you? All those things I did for you, were just wasted like that.

You stole everything. Why? Because you're my everything that's why. But I cant even hate you!.

Do you just do this just for amusement? Yeah just like I'm just one of your millions of fuck toys. You'll say you love me, then fuck me, and in the end leave me alone. I fell like DIRT.

Now I left and it almost 2 years I hope your happy. No more brat for you. No more Shuichi Shindou. And for me. Love is no more.

Amine L. : well it's short sorry .

Like it/Hate it ok review my 1st fanfic please be nice


	2. Track 2

Love No More **aMiNe L.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but I do own my self

**Track II-Regrets**

"Eiri?" a soft alto called. It was always like this for the past 2 years. Tohma would come to the author's apartment to bring food and to check if Eiri was ok. He always comes daily with a bag of groceries.

Tohma opened the door to the study and saw the man he was looking for.

"Why are you here?" The famous Yuki Eiri sobbed, your not mistaken he sobbed. As usual Yuki doesn't want company. He wanted to think and Tohma is disturbing his solitude. "Brought you food Eiri" He handed the bag of food to the author. Yuki just set the bag aside showing disinterested at the content of it. Tohma frowned "If you won't eat you'll die Eiri" 'something's up again' Tohma thought. "Th…that's… exa…exactly… Wh…what… I want…" Yuki sat and broke down to tears, again your not mistaken he's crying!

'He really changed a lot' Tohma stared at Eiri for a while and walked over to the crying author. 'Since Shindou-san left' He started to caress the poor blonde.

2 years had past since Shuichi Shindou left the romance novelist Yuki Eiri. And for the writer, he changed. He changed a lot. He won't come out of his apartment, won't eat if not forced to, he's always spaced out and brakes into tears as if Yuki went nuts right after Shuichi left. And Tohma was too good to help him.

"Eiri stop crying" Tohma rubbed circles at the other blonde's back. "Bu..but how can I do th..tha, It's my fult he l..left Tohma!" Yuki lunged to hug his brother in law and buried his face as he cried. Hard. "Shhh It's ok it's not your fault Eiri" Tohma comforted him. "But it is it is!" Yuki insisted.

…Flash Back…

Shuichi skips happily to his and Yuki's apartment. As the pink haired boy opened the door, silence welcomed him. He noticed the lights were off and no sound of Yuki. Shuichi sped off to Yuki's study, No Yuki. To the kitchen, none. The Bedroom!

As he reached for the knob he felt some one grab his shoulder. Shuichi turned to see who it was. And…SHOCK!

It was you Yuki. A drunken Yuki. "Yu..Yuki…" Shuichi stammered. He was damn scared Yuki looked like a mad man! "ARGH!" suddenly Yuki kicked Shuichi and sent the boy flying towards near the bed. "URGH!" Yuki punched Shuichi and the boy went flying again to the bed. "Yuki?"

Shuichi was momentary confused and hurt emotionally and physically 'What did I do?" He cried mentally. "yu.." Shuichi was cut by a rouch kiss from Yuki. He was currently pinned by the blond. "You damn slut! You thought I'll never guess that your chaeting behind me!" Boy was Yuki angry. "Your mine Shu you're my toy right" Yuki took another rough kiss, this time rougher then before and Shuichi was actually crying.

After of the long kissing and struggling Yuki reached for Shuichi's pants. And… RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP! And the rest is history.

The morning felt terrible. Sure he was drunk last night. As yuki sailed to his thoughts he noticed his pink baka is no where to be found. He quickly got off the bed and realizes he was naked he turned around to search for his misplaced clothes. And Yuki went numb. At the wall a note. A carved not says.

Yuki,

Love NO MORE

Sorry,

Shu.

"What did I do?" he was so terrified at the truth. That he hurt his lover. His one and only love. Now gone. Shuichi is gone.

…End of Flash back…

aMiNe L.: Thank you! Well that was good start for me thanks for reviewing and I thought it sucks well in the next chap. Shuichi will recall what happen the past 2 years in some where with some one!

Thanks again for the review hope you'll review again even if you hate it and think it sucks! And i know it's short why? I like It Hehehehe


	3. Track 3

**Love No More amine L.**

**Disclaimer: **aMiNe: Damn I hate this part!

L.: I (we) don't own them -

AmiNe: WAAAA Damn you disclaimer! TT

L.: Must love it! ; P

Bold: For Japanese

Underlined: Pure English

Italic: Flash back

Track 3: Mr. Lock Heart

…ring…ring…ring…ring…

"…"

"umm hello? Shu are you there"

"…."

"come on baby speak up! I know your not in a good mood but please"

"…"

"oh fine, and hey by the way boss wants to see you"

"…"

"he said you must came here at exactly 3 ok"

"…"

"ummm ok bye love…"

"Taki…"

"Thank god you talked, yeah what is it koi?"

"Never call me that ok…"

"ummm sorry I forgot"

"Ok bye taki love you"

"Love you too Lock Heart bye"

…_Flash Back…_

_After he left the apartment. Shuichi went to the charity to donate all of his stuffs except his Nittle Grasper collection. After that he went straight to the airport not minding to say good-bye to his friends. 'I never thought that I'll have to leave him, I always thought it will a happy ending for us but it turned out that I was wrong' Shuichi thought as he waited for his plane. –FLIGHT 909 FOR LOS ANGELES HAS ARRIVED- 'Time to go' Shuichi slowly stood up._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;After 2 months;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Luckily Shuichi found a job. He became a manager in one of the biggest recording company MONSTER PRODUCTION. And to star a new life he had some changes. From being Shuichi Shindou a genki, hyper, pink haired boy, he became Lock Heart a cold hearted, casual, red haired man. _

_His first assignment as a manager is to find a new band that will be a big hit. And for him it was no big deal at all._

_One night Lock heart was walking the busy streets of L.A. He noticed a bar. To be exact it was a gay bar. 'Maybe my stars are here' Lock Hear put on his glasses and entered the bar. The bar was full of lights, smoke and people. _

"_Umm what can I do for you sir?" a waiter asked Locked Heart_

"Table for 1"

"_Umm ok right this way sir"_

_Lock Heart got a seat beside the stage and he was happy about that. The light became dim signaling the show was starting. Lock Heart stared at the stage as he saw 3 familiar boys doing their thing. 'Just what I was looking for' Lock Heart stared at the black haired boy._

_After the show Lock Heart went at the back stage and started his search for the boys earlier._

"_Hey Boys"_

Three 3 Japanese boys turned to look who it was "what do you need" the former lead vocalist of ASK asked. "**Nice to see you Taki Aizawa" **Lock Heart smirked at the reaction of the Trio. "**how di-" "never do I know you'll be a strip dancer with your friends"** Lock Heart licked his lips "You know if you'll come with me I can make you boys famous" Lock Heart smirked. "who are you first" "we'll talk in the car"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; at the car:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(a/n English: Lock Heart ; Japanese: Taki)

"**So who are you"**

"I'm the former Shuichi Shindou and-"

"**What?"**

"Shut up you dick wad I'm not finished yet, and I'm the current Lock Heart"

"**_Lock Heart?"_**

"_yeah that's my name"_

"**_so what do you want with us?"_**

"_want to be back on business"_

"**_yeah sure, when will we start?"_**

"_ASAP"_

"**_what's the band name?"_**

"_Raven, I hope you'll not complain I picked it"_

"**_so what will be your part on the band?"_**

"_I'm your manager"_

"**_WHAT!"_**

"_Shut up! Being the band's manager I have some conditions"_

"**_Spit it out"_**

"_1st you'll address me as Lock Heart, 2nd I'll be the song writer, And 3rd I'm your newest lover Taki"_

"**_The 1st and the 2nd conditions are fine with me but the 3rd is a big no no"_**

"_If you won't follow me I'll have to discipline you then. And I promise you won't like it"_

"**_umm I guess I have no choice"_**

"_Good thing you got that in mind and I promise you our band will be the greatest"_

"**_Greater than BAD LUCK"_**

"_Far more greater then that"_

"**_Good"_**

**aMiNe: Hope it's long enough thank for the flames and nice reviews!**

**L: Hey don't thank those who gave flames Idiot!**

**aMiNe: But…**

**L: Review and thank who are nice to us!**


	4. Track 4

Love No More amine L.

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Bold: English 

Track 4: Approval

Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L.

Tohma set his mug on the table and sighed. Finally after some arguments and crying, Eiri finally ate.

"So you mean BAD luck is really going DOWN?" Yuki asked as he munched on his sandwich. "Yes, and we need to re-introduce the band with a new singer" Tohma sighed. "Good thing Nakano-san agreed that replace Shindou-san with Ryuichi" Tohma quickly regretted his words as he noticed Yuki turned pale. "Really?"

Yuki tried to keep calm. "And now where planning to have a concert with RAVEN" Tohma stared at the wall, "It never occurred to me that I'll ever need help from my fired employees, and former ASK no less" "I have to admit they improved, a lot" Yuki looked at the frustrated Tohma. "And they had great lyrics, and with out you Eiri BAD LUCK is nothing" Tohma smiled softly. "But one more thing.." Tohma tried off. "They haven't approved yet if RAVEN will perform at the upcoming concert"

"Sweet revenge?"

"Yeah, and the production said that its up to their manager if they'll perform or not. And they told me that they'll call for the answer and they haven't called yet! What will I do Eiri?"

"We'll wait"

"I'm pathetic"

"Your right"

Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L.

"**So they're begging for my band huh?"** Lock Heart smirked. **"Don't act stupid Lock Heart! I'd already told you that yesterday! Now tell me YES OR NO!"** the president glared at the red haired boy. Lock Heart raised his hands up **"Fine Vince, sure why not" He declared "But one thing I'll observe" "So your telling me your not totally approving"**

"**I have conditions to give and to satisfy Vince, and if the don't agree, then I'm sorry"** Lock Heart stood up and walks towards the door. With out even looking back he said "**Trust me Vince, I Lock Heart, the one who made RAVEN a reality, will do my best."** With that he was gone. **"I know Lock heart I know"**

Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L. Amine L.

A/n: I know it's short! Sorry I was sick the whole week! Sorry even now in still weak! Argh

Thanks for reviewing flames or not its ok!


End file.
